


Sexiest thing in the world

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 9x10, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: “I’m saying we should go in there and earn you the best night’s sleep you’ve ever had.”
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Sexiest thing in the world

“I’m saying we should go in there and earn you the best night’s sleep you’ve ever had.”

Harvey watches her saunter away from him, his insides catching fire at her suggestion and her low, husky voice and her lips so close to his ear.

He never thought he longed to come home to someone. It was never something he felt he needed, always thought it was about the company or the sex or the conversation and that could happen any time anywhere with anyone. He never saw much value in the actual, single fact of coming home and seeing someone there, have someone waiting for him. 

And even though it was nice coming home to Scottie or Paula, and now to Donna, he realizes tonight might be the first night he’s truly understanding what coming home to someone means. He thought she’d be asleep when he got here. And yet, he had a rough day and the idea of Donna being there when he arrived was single-handedly carrying his every step by the time he left that bar. He wasn’t thinking about company or sex or conversations, he didn’t think he’d be getting any of that, he literally thought he’d slip into bed and just sleep next to her. 

And that had been enough.

Her mere presence here, in what is finally his home, was enough to lift at least part of the weight off his shoulder and maybe coming home to someone is not about the where but about the who.

Donna throws him a look over her shoulder before she disappears and his body tingles all over from anticipation and the novelty of his recent realization. He finally snaps out of it and follows her inside, walking slowly to give himself time to shed the layers of his frustration.

When he finds her she’s already out of her heels and he loves the way she fits against him when she’s barefoot. She still has that coy little smile and that fire in her eyes and he discards his jacket at the same time as he steps into their bedroom and he doesn’t stop until he catches her jaw in his hands and leans into her. The kiss is open from the start, her tongue readily coming out to meet his, letting him taste the wine she just had. 

Her hands are warm as she undoes his tie and his vest, pressing her palms up and around his torso, pulling him in. He knows she means business from the way her hands snake down his back and under the waistband of his pants. He shivers, breathes harder against her mouth.

Her dress is smooth to the touch, a deep velvet that‘s understated and classic and yet looks like it was tailor-made to her body. He loves how she inhabits clothes, how her body sometimes fills up every last millimeter of fabric around it, and other times it gets lost in loose shirts or yoga pants. He finds both equally appealing and sexy, used to torture himself for years staring at her hips wrapped in crepe or her breasts sliding under silk, but now he also gets to see her legs flex in too-large track shorts and her neck buried in his Harvard hoodie and it’s a sign of their new life.

But no matter how much he likes her in clothes, it doesn’t come even remotely close to how much he loves her naked.

Which is why he lifts a hand from her waist to the back of her neck and catches the zipper. She turns around and pulls her hair to the side, still watching him over her shoulder. He slides the dress down her arms and her sides and her hips and she shimmies it to the floor.

Donna faces him again and, in one swift movement, wraps an arm around his shoulders and pushes herself up into him, folding her body under his as she tugs on his bottom lip. He hugs her close, palms digging into her back, kneading down her ass.

She makes quick work of his buttons and shoves his shirt and vest off him and to the floor. She catches the ends of his tie, still around his neck, and pulls on them, glueing him to her as if he could escape. She undulates her body against his, knowingly creating friction and movement that matches their heavy breathing. His arms tighten around her, aiding their bodies in their dance.

He loves how her skin slides against his, warm and flushed, he loves how soft she is and how easily he can mark her with his fingers or his mouth.

Donna drags her lips from his and focuses on his neck, nipping and flattening her tongue against his jaw. She sucks hard on his pulse point and his sigh ends in a groan. He can feel her lips stretch around a smirk and he fists her hair in retaliation.

She keeps working his collarbone and his earlobe as she tosses the tie to the ground and slides her hands down his chest. Her touch thrums with electricity and maybe it’s the tension of the day but his body feels unusually wound up. Going by how worked up he is and how well she does everything she does, he knows she might just deliver on her promise from earlier.

She unbuttons his pants and drags them down along with his briefs, her knuckles stroking his cock lightly on the way. He moans a little and his hips twitch. He gets rid of the clothes and her hands grip his shoulders, direct him to the bed. He lets her push him gently onto the mattress, eyes locked on each other, his chest heaving as he stares at her, standing at the foot of the bed in her bra and panties, hair mussed and lips swollen. He imagines what he looks like, naked and spread out, completely at her mercy.

She climbs after him and kisses him chastely once he settles on his pillow. She starts peppering kisses down his chin and jaw and neck, then moves to his chest. Her hands grip his sides as she licks a trail down his sternum to his nipple. He moans when he twirls her tongue around it, catches it between her lips. 

Tension builds a little in his belly and he can feel his mind slipping, slowly driving him to that point where all thought vanishes and he can only focus on the sensations. Any other night he might fight to stay lucid with her for as long as possible, but tonight is not that night. 

She switches sides and he exhales heavily, running the pads of his fingers up her arm and relishing the goosebumps he feels forming. 

Donna continues her path down his stomach, laying wet kisses on his abs that instantly cool off against the air in the room. It mixes with her hands on him, the warmth of her body and the sounds of them to create a sensory overload.

She leaves a final kiss and stops, waits for him to look at her. He does, and then he takes in her messy appearance, remembers he did that. And then Donna wets her lips and, holding his stare, leans down and sucks the head of his cock into her hot, wet mouth.

Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ this woman’s going to kill him. 

He fists the sheets and grits his teeth, trying to control his breathing. She releases him with a pop, takes him in hand and dips her head lower, licking his shaft from base to tip like a popsicle. It‘s obscene and decadent and her eyes are on his and she’s smirking slightly and he’s never seen anyone make something look so classy and so dirty at the exact same time.

He wants to cry out her name but she has literally just started and surely has more tricks up her sleeve, and if he starts crying out now he doesn’t know what he’ll be doing once she’s really working her magic.

She takes him in again and starts bobbing her head slowly, hollowing her cheeks, teasing with teeth and tongue. Her hand twists and turns at the base and the combination of her mouth and fingers on him is driving him totally insane. 

She’s thorough and meticulous and Harvey thinks this right here is the textbook definition of a secretary fantasy because she sucks him off just like she works. But she’s not a secretary anymore and she’s not a fantasy, she’s real and so much better and he loves her.

She hums against him and the vibrations echo deep in his soul, shaking him up from the inside out. He wants to kiss her real bad but he thinks he might just die if she stops what she’s doing, so he resorts to caressing her back.

Donna licks and sucks and nips and scratches, a wild mix and match of everything that has him half blind. Then her own hand reaches for his and all but shoves it into her hair and he gets the message. He delicately scoops up the strands falling onto her face and tightens his fingers around them, pulling slightly.

Donna moans and his head buries itself into the pillow.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans, “Fuck, Donna. Jesus fuck.” Very eloquent.

She smiles against him and continues her ministrations until he can’t help it anymore. His hips buckle up, once, twice.

She releases him with a grin. “Calm down,” she says amusedly as her forearm comes to rest against his lower belly, pinning him down.

“Calm down? I’m almost having a heart attack,” he half-whines, a hand coming to cover his eyes as he feels every beat of his racing heart pump through his body.

“If you finish now, can you go again?” 

“Right now I’m focused on surviving,” he jokes because, frankly, with what she’s doing to him he is a little afraid he’ll never be able to go again once he finishes.

“So dramatic,” she narrows her eyes playfully, shakes her head. She’s the actress but, yeah, they both know he’s the drama queen.

“ _Donna_ ,” he begs, squirming under her.

“What do you want me to do?” she asks, amused little smile in place, but her tone is soft and kind. 

“Whatever you want, just do _something_ ,” he says hurriedly, body caught in that state of too close but not close enough.

She snickers. “Then look at me.” He doesn’t, holds his hand stubbornly over his eyes. “Harvey,” she whispers, “Look at me.”

Somewhat reluctantly, he removes his hand and finds her. She smiles sweetly at him before catching his tip and swirling her tongue around it, hand back to pumping him.

And then he falls.

.

It turns out he can go again, but he makes sure to tease her enough first. She may say tonight is about him but he is never taking anything from her without giving back ever again.

He enjoys her laughter, her squirms as he teases her, he enjoys the way her thighs trap him between them and tremble against him. They roll around the bed lazily, taking their time because the hearing is not too early and he doesn’t want to sleep before he gets to pick her apart piece by piece.

And suddenly she’s on top of him, sinking down torturously slowly, wiggling a little to take him as far as he can go.

She rests a hand against the headboard for support and looks down at him tenderly, seriously. Her hair falls around her face like a curtain and she absentmindedly tucks it behind her ear and it’s so endearing and Harvey loves her so much right then and there that his throat constricts like he might cry, which doesn’t make any sense at all but there you have it.

She starts with small movements, sliding against him, letting them both adjust to the feel of this. Their labored breathing fills the room and even that is enough to turn him on even more.

She picks up the pace a little, lifting off of him and sitting back down. When she does, she whimpers. It’s too much and he leans up to catch her lips in a bruising kiss as his fingers lock against her thighs.

She starts moving for real now, circling her hips on her way up and grinding against him on the way down, nails digging into his shoulder. She drags her mouth away from his to gasp in time with her moves and he uses the opening to suck on her neck, nibble her earlobe.

She’s moaning openly now, and he uses it as incentive as he teases her nipples, kneads her ass, pulls her hard against him again and again. Their rhythm is maddening and he’s too close to the rim and needs her to be there with him.

He lays back again for leverage, grabs her hips, and pushes hard into her, matching her thrust for thrust. He angles them just so and manages to hit deeper and Donna cries out, moans loud and primal. 

He knows he’s not gonna last, so he pulls her down for a kiss and his thumb snakes between them, sliding across her clit until he can feel her trembling. She lets go of him and her breath stutters and he knows this, knows her. He holds his pace inside of her and over her clit one, two, three seconds. 

Donna’s frozen, breath hitched, every single muscle in her coiled tight, and then she moans and quivers again and again and he closes his eyes against her neck and lets go, losing himself to feeling and her cries.

.

She’s lying on her stomach, an arm slung over his chest and her chin resting on the back of her hand as she stares up at him, content smile in place. He’s starting to get drowsy, his hand moving up and down her back of its own accord.

“Hey,” he starts suddenly, voice low and sleepy, “What you said before, about thinking of us being together over the years. What...” He trails off, not wanting to put her on the spot. They know both of them thought and hoped and wished for this a lot before they actually got here and this is not about rehashing the past. It just sounded deep when she said it and it got him wondering.

“Well, I thought about a lot of things,” her smile stretches and there’s a hint of mischief that he’s definitely gonna revisit some other time. 

“But like I said,” she continues, “On nights like tonight, I just... wanted to be here when you got home so I could fix you a drink or we could have dinner. I wanted to be able to help you or listen without having to pretend we were just friends. I wanted to do _this_ ,” here she pauses and gives his cock a light squeeze, to which he snickers, “And get you relaxed, take your mind off things...” She trails off and shrugs. “I just wanted to be able to share the load with you.”

She’s looking at him so earnestly, with such open adoration. Harvey doesn’t often feel like an impostor, but he definitely never thought he’d truly be able to get this and he honestly cannot for the life of him understand how it happened. But the fact of the matter is Donna loves him with a fierceness he couldn’t even fathom before they got together and he’s as scared of it as he is grateful to have it.

“For what it’s worth,” he replies softly, “You did do that, all of that. The drinks and the food and the comfort and the advice, you always gave me all of it, Donna. And, fine, maybe we couldn’t have _this_ then,” he looks down pointedly, “But I really did mean it when I said it feels like we’ve been together forever. And that’s the main reason why I can manage not to beat myself up too much over not having this from the start.”

“For what it’s worth,” she mimics him just as softly, “I’m gonna continue to be here every night, to do this or that or whatever you want, for the rest of our lives.”

Something inside of him settles then, something he didn’t even know was out of place, and it leaves him breathless. He feels his eyes well up, just a little bit, and he doesn’t know when he got so goddamn emotional but he’s glad she’s the one who gets to witness it. 

Harvey had never understood the concept of coming home to someone because maybe he couldn’t associate the “someone” to the permanence that home had to have. Home was forever, and someone wasn’t. But now he gets it. Home is the someone.

In the end she’s right, it is the best night’s sleep he’s ever had. Not because of the sex. But because she’s sleeping right there next to him.


End file.
